1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle tray having an open-prevention mechanism, and more particularly to a vehicle tray having an open-prevention mechanism in which a tray is not opened even when an impact greater than a certain level is applied thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, various trays for receiving small things, including an ash tray, are provided in a vehicle.
In such a tray, if an impact greater than a certain level is applied to a vehicle as in case of rapid acceleration or deceleration, substantial vertical vibration, or a vehicle crash, lock of a tray knob is released, and then the tray is opened by an elastic means or a gravity means which forces open the tray. However, since unintended opening of the tray upon an impact may cause a safety problem, the tray should pass compliance test for head impact protection in order to prevent unintended opening of the tray.
Technologies for preventing unintended opening of the tray, by rotation of a weight, are disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-0055384 and 2006-0060067.
In Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2005-0120271, unintended opening of a tray is prevented by a structure in which a coupling groove is formed on a tray cover guide member and a hooking protrusion which is provided to a rotating body of a locking part is hooked to the coupling groove.
Further, in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2007-0066775, another solution for preventing unintended opening of a tray is disclosed, in which a latch member for opening a tray is prevented from retreating by a rotating member which is provided with a stopper.
Though various solutions for preventing the tray from being unintentionally opened have been disclosed, more efficient mechanism for preventing unintended opening of a tray which meets head impact protection requirements is necessary to stay competitive in the relevant technology field.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.